


Даркрум

by daanko



Series: Даркрум [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko
Summary: Как он вообще оказался на углу Большого и Седьмой линии, Артём бы смог сказать разве что только после серьёзного сеанса гипноза. Последние двадцать минут пролетели как в тумане или были подчистую стёрты у него из сознания: видимо, он шёл по Ваське на автомате, чудом не врезаясь в людей, пока его бедный мозг ресурсами всей своей оперативной памяти старался обработать полученную информацию. Денис поцеловал его.
Relationships: Артем Исаев/Денис Шмальц
Series: Даркрум [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624159





	Даркрум

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiroshiSensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/gifts).



> Даркрум — фотолаборатория, тёмная комната.

Наверное, каждый в своей жизни хоть раз встречал людей-потеряшек с топографическим кретинизмом, которые, будучи метрах в десяти от метро, всё равно спрашивают у вас, как к нему пройти. Были ли это попаданцы или люди, которых похищали пришельцы и вернули не в то время и не в том месте, кроме того, что оставили без возможности иметь потомство. А может, то городские сумасшедшие или странные туристы?

Артём никогда не знал, что это были за люди, до тех пор, пока не оказался на их месте сам. Милая тётенька с мелкой собакой на поводке смотрела на него подозрительно, но всё равно указала путь — вот она Василеостровская, прямо за углом. Он поблагодарил её и поплёлся к метро.

Как он вообще оказался на углу Большого и Седьмой линии, Артём бы смог сказать разве что только после серьёзного сеанса гипноза. Последние двадцать минут пролетели как в тумане или были подчистую стёрты у него из сознания, — видимо, он шёл по Ваське на автомате, чудом не врезаясь в людей, пока его бедный мозг ресурсами всей своей оперативной памяти старался обработать полученную информацию.

Денис поцеловал его.

Они ходили на какую-то выставку в Эрарте, — на какую именно, он бы уже не смог сказать, потому что совершенно теперь не помнил, — после чего Денис сказал, что у него ещё остались кое-какие дела в центре. Шмальц вызвал себе такси, они постояли-подушнили, пока не подъехал автомобиль, затем стали прощаться. Алгоритм стандартных объятий поломался, когда Артёма не отпустили в нужное время, а наоборот притянули теснее к себе. Тогда уже стоило бить тревогу и бежать. Но Денис вдруг чуть склонился к нему и поцеловал прямо в губы: сначала легонько коснулся, а затем совсем осмелел и сжал нижнюю губу своими, даже, кажется, лизнул, но потом быстро исчез. За эти две долгих секунды в голове Артёма что-то с треском и искрами закоротило и замкнуло. Шмальц махнул ему и нырнул в машину, уехал, оставив разбираться со своими короткими замыканиями в пустоте между ушами.

Оставалось лишь догадываться, что это было: очередной ли прикол, просто слишком усердный поцелуй на прощание, реальное и внезапное выражение каких-то чувств.

Денис любил эпатировать, пугать людей и прикалываться, он часто брал Артёма за руку в общественных местах, один раз даже схватил посреди Невского — они шли так целый километр, и никто не обратил внимания, лишь расстроив Шмальца, но Тинто было удивительно приятно сжимать его тонкие пальцы своими.

Денис также любил начитаться всякого говна в интернете, например, про разные стрёмные особенности мировых культур: мог вычитать, что у тех же французов или итальянцев целоваться в губы при встрече или прощании для двух друзей — совсем не зашквар. Не то, чтобы Тинто боялся зашквариться, — что бы это ни значило, — он просто не хотел схлопотать по лицу от первого встречного свидетеля крепкой мужской дружбы.

Ну а уж если дело касалось каких-то нежно-тёплых чувств, Артём совсем терялся. Они, конечно, часто обсуждали отношения с Денисом, но, как правило, будучи в подпитии, да и речь заходила в подавляющем большинстве случаев об отношениях с другими людьми, а не друг с другом. Шмальц не так давно говорил, что не против попробовать что-то новое, поэкспериментировать. Артём тогда толком не понял, о чём он, смутно уловив лишь направление мысли и многозначительно покивав. Теперь же картина начала проясняться — жребий пал на него, именно с ним Денис выбрал пуститься в эксперименты. А сегодняшним поцелуем тот, очевидно, решил заронить мысль о подобном Артёму в сознание, внушить так, что она покажется собственной идеей.

Полупустой поезд уносил его мимо Гостиного Двора, а голова постепенно начинала болеть от перенапряжения. Артём задумчиво коснулся своих губ кончиками пальцев и, шумно выдохнув, откинулся на спинку сидения. Именно ему теперь предстояло выбрать из трёх этих вариантов единственно верный.

Как простой и логичный парень, после долгих раздумий Артём выбрал вариант с «приколом» и рассудил простить и забыть, хоть произошедшее и не отпускало его. Придерживался такой тактики и сегодня, придя к Денису снимать новый ролик. Шмальц обещал, что «видос будет просто трэш, ты только приходи», и говорил, что соскучился, хотя виделись они только три дня назад. Тинто помнил, какие на ощупь были губы Шмальца в тот день и почему-то подсознательно надеялся, что сегодня его снова поцелуют, а, может, и не только.

На звонок в дверь Шмальц отреагировал почему-то не сразу, шумно уронил что-то за дверью и смачно матерился. Наконец замок с металлическим клацаньем открылся и из-за двери выглянул лохматый и румяный Шмальц, тут же непроизвольно заулыбавшийся при виде друга. Дверь открылась шире, демонстрируя, что было на Денисе, помимо обычной домашней одежды, — небольшие и такие же растрёпанные ангельские крылья, едва торчащие из-за спины.

— Привет. Я сегодня самый добрый ангел, — пропел Денис, пропуская Артёма в квартиру.

«Ты всегда такой» — хотел ответить Тинто, но вслух сказал лишь скупое «Заметно».

Шмальц убежал в гостиную, на ходу щебеча про трэш и хлопая крыльями. В комнате было не протолкнуться, потому что свет уже был расставлен и зачем-то даже включён, что сразу зарезало глаза. Артём пожалел себя и вырубил пару больших осветителей, протискиваясь к дивану, на котором сидел их сегодняшний оператор — Лёха. Тот деловито пожал ему руку и немного смущённо пояснил, что он сегодня с ними только на пару часов, а остальное можно, в принципе, доснять завтра или на следующей неделе. Тинто сказал, что ничего в этом страшного нет, и приземлился на кресло рядом с компьютерным столом.

— Сегодня мы будем делать героев мультиков в реальной жизни, — просиял Денис. Он забрался на соседний стул с ногами и был похож на крайне жизнерадостного, но худого херувима.

— Сними уже их, — предложил Артём. — Все и так поняли, что ты ангел.

Шмальц фыркнул, но послушался, стаскивая с себя это недоразумение, похожее на двух расплющенных катком куриц.

Где-то полчаса они выбирали нужных мультгероев, и Артём уже радостно предвкушал, как будет лепить из Дениса Спанч-Боба и Молнию МакКвина. Будущий ролик точно должен был получиться трэшовым.

Они по-быстрому сняли вступление всего с третьего дубля и пришло время фотографировать Дениса. Для человечка из Майнкрафта и Губки Боба они задумали сняться на улице, но Шмальц категорически отказался покидать квартиру, едва увидев за окном мелкий дождь. Лёха сказал, что тогда можно и завтра. Денис тут же был поставлен к белому заднику и ослеплён софитами.

В видоискателе Денис всегда выглядел странно привлекательным, была в нём какая-то особая красота. Артём сделал с пару десятков кадров одного только его лица, прежде чем перейти к другим частям тела. Казалось, спустя ещё минут двадцать пять Тинто сфотографировал его всего целиком, кроме, разве что, особо интимных мест, но материала было уже предостаточно.

Ещё примерно столько же по времени Денис фоткал его самого со всех ракурсов, часто прерываясь на шутки и смех, тем самым заставляя Артёма глупо улыбаться или дёргаться и портя кадр. Для одного из фото пришлось даже раздеться по пояс и позволить Шмальцу взять себя за талию. Они оба всё время неловко хихикали и смеялись над всей ситуацией. Руки Дениса оказались неожиданно горячими и невзначай огладили бока Артёма, вызывая волну мелких мурашек, пока Лёха не снимал.

Затем они сняли ещё одно вступление уже к другому ролику, и оператор сказал, что ему уже пора, обещал доснять всё в скором времени и ушёл.

Денис теперь глядел на него как-то странно, тем самым взглядом, в котором читалось «Ну а ты то хоть меня не бросишь?». Бросать Артём не собирался, тем более завлекли его также новым интересным сериалом.

Шмальц очень удивился, узнав, что он не видел «Мир Дикого Запада» — на самом деле Артём смотрел пару его серий года три назад, но мало что помнил, и согласился глянуть теперь целиком. Он также отметил, что сериал был выбран специально для него, Денис, видимо, вспомнил, как его друг любит всякие криминально-детективные драмы. Последним сериалом, два сезона которого они высидели вместе прямо здесь же, прерываясь только на сон, был «Твин Пикс», и это оказались самые крутые два их дня на диване.

Денис сказал, что как раз недавно оплатил подписку и это оказалось удачным вложением тысячи рублей или около того. Он заварил им обоим чай, — просто чёрный для Тинто и какой-то душистый цитрусовый для себя, — забрался на диван с ногами, завернувшись в небольшой плед, предварительно поинтересовавшись, не холодно ли Артёму, и включил наконец сериал.

Первую серию Тинто помнил смутно, но она вновь произвела на него впечатление с первых минут. Денис тоже смотрел довольно внимательно, но через полчаса, очевидно, начал уставать. Он зашевелился и почти полностью вылез из пледового кокона, изредка и как-то хитро поглядывал на Артёма. Явно что-то задумал. Вторая серия включилась сама следом за первой, но выключать никто не собирался, тем более после такого клиффхэнгера не терпелось узнать, что ж дальше.

Артём увлекся и не заметил, как допил весь свой чай и оказался укрыт пледом. На странности он обратил внимание только тогда, когда на его колени опустилось что-то тяжелое. Это Денис, устав сидеть прямо, как человек, улёгся головой ему на колени, как домашнее животное. Тинто уже давно привык к такому, поэтому даже не сопротивлялся, послужив Шмальцу живой подушкой. Тот всё меньше теперь смотрел на экран, будто ему стало совсем неинтересно, больше пялился на Артёма, как какой-то настоящий кот. Только бы мурлыкать не начал.

— Что? — не выдержал Тинто, когда на него смотрели целую минуту, казалось, даже не моргая.

Вместо ответа Шмальц отвёл взгляд и потерся об его ноги затылком, повернулся чуть на бок и сделал вид, что теперь смотрит сериал.

— Только не мурчи, — буркнул Артём еле слышно.

Бровь Дениса слегка дёрнулась — услышал. Он тут же завозился, повернулся обратно на спину, ещё раз потерся затылком и щекой, глянул в глаза и неожиданно загудел, неумело имитируя мурчание. Артём вытаращился. Шмальц сбился и заржал, тут же был жестоко свергнут с коленей на пол.

— Ты чего? — пискнул Денис откуда-то снизу, не торопясь подниматься.

— Это ты чего?

— Я кот, — сказано было с такой уверенностью, что и спорить уже казалось странным.

— Ты дурак, — покачал головой Артём. Шмальц хохотнул.

— Будешь ещё чаю?

Пока Денис заваривал новую кружку «просто чёрного без ничего», Артём решил сесть на диван с ногами, сложив их в позе лотоса, решив, что так на них лезть скорей всего не будут. Вскоре Шмальц вручил ему горячий напиток и плюхнулся рядом. Через минуту пожаловался, что не понимает, что вообще происходит на экране. Они принялись искать пульт, чтобы перемотать на несколько минут назад.

Денис внимательно ощупал всю поверхность дивана, засунул свою худую руку во все его щели, стащил с Артёма плед и ожесточённо тряс его, потом остановил свой взгляд на Тинто.

— А ну-ка жопу подними, — велел он таким тоном, будто раскрыл величайшую кражу столетия. Артём привстал и Денис выхватил из-под него злосчастный пульт. — Ага, попался!

Пришлось отмотать на десять минут назад, но теперь смотреть внимательно. Шмальц вроде как успокоился, уютно устроившись под боком, но иногда как ни в чём не бывало попивал чай из его кружки — не то, чтобы Артём был сильно против, но было бы гораздо логичней заварить одну ещё и себе.

Когда началась третья серия, Денис тихо зевнул и подобрался ближе, коснулся его бедра своим. Ещё через несколько минут он вдруг положил свою голову Артёму на плечо. Опять началось. Он посмотрел на Шмальца, а тот лишь мило улыбнулся ему, на этот раз не мешая смотреть сериал. Такой красивый и такой домашний. Тинто даже завис на миг, встретившись с ним взглядом.

Сюжет увлекал, а плечо постепенно начало затекать. Денис умиротворённо сопел, Артёму даже показалось, что тот утомился и уснул, но тот чуть подвинул голову и защекотал тёплым дыханием его шею, вызывая волны мурашек. Артём повернул голову и наткнулся на открытый заинтересованный взгляд и лицо, настолько близко, что неловкость маячила уже где-то за горизонтом. Они смотрели друг на друга слишком долго, дольше, чем предполагает этикет или в принципе дольше, чем на то рассчитаны человеческие глаза.

Денис собирается что-то сделать, и Артём был не в силах предугадать очередной прикол. Когда Шмальц улыбнулся шире и быстро облизнул губы, Тинто поборол инстинктивное и логичное желание отпрянуть и лишь остался смотреть. Лучше действительно не задумываться, что и зачем будет дальше.

Хоть он и не знал правил этой игры, всё равно захотел в неё сыграть.

Артём выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он тут же почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к своим губам — запрос на посадку, диспетчер. Он потянулся. Его целовали. На этот раз Тинто выбрал отвечать. Денис целовался так, будто в последний раз: сминал его губы, вытворял что-то дикое языком, больно кусался. Его пальцы запутались в волосах Артёма, не сильно тянули, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

Сам Денис снова оказался на его коленях, теперь сидя лицом к лицу, прижался ближе, опять сладко целовал. Собирается ли он пуститься пробовать всё новое, или остановится только на этом, потому что Тинто уже ужасно нравилось. Он вдруг обнаружил свои руки на худой спине Дениса и на его талии. Пальцы подсознательно готовились пробраться под футболку, теребя её низ.

Что происходит?

— Что…— выдохнул он во влажные розовые губы Дениса, успел увидеть лишь его румяные скулы, перед тем, как его снова заткнули собой.

Они совершают ошибку. Есть несколько причин быть против и не дать этому зайти слишком далеко. Пока Артём перечислял в голове все возможные, его руки уже скользили вдоль позвоночника, щекоча и оглаживая бархатистую кожу под футболкой. Денис вдруг потерся об него пахом и прерывисто выдохнул в поцелуй. Вот чёрт. Его тело уже сдавалось под таким напором — Артём чувствовал, что тоже возбуждён. Денис обнимал его за шею и что-то совсем невнятно, но жарко шепнул ему на ухо.

Становилось невозможно душно, но вместо того, чтобы раздеться самому, Артём стащил футболку с Дениса. Оставшись полуголым, тот закусил губу и глянул в глаза, будто чего-то ждал, весь лохматый и раскрасневшийся. Артём уже ни о чем не думал, решив отдаться на волю инстинктов, и притянул его обратно к себе, поцеловал сам. Своими губами он чувствовал, как улыбается Шмальц.

Это уже было самым ебанутым, что они когда-либо делали вместе с Денисом. Но так целоваться и гладить друг друга вряд ли вообще по-дружески. Артём думал об этом ровно секунду. Денис отнял его руку от спины и медленно опустил ее себе на пах, огладил его ладонью свой напряжённый член сквозь домашние штаны, всё это время неотрывно глядя в глаза. Его взгляд был совсем сумасшедшим, а щёки алели. Дениса хотелось сфотографировать, но Артём рассудил, что пусть лучше такой кадр останется только в его памяти.

Тинто застыл, не зная, что делать, с ладонью на самом интимном месте своего друга. Оставался последний шанс выйти из игры, сбросив весь прогресс: спихнуть его с себя и убежать, на ходу поправляя в узких штанах собственный стояк и старательно делая вид, что его и не было. Но к этому моменту уже любопытство и возбуждение в нём смешались в один крепкий головокружительный коктейль, подталкивая к импульсивным действиям. Артём нырнул рукой за пояс штанов и сжал горячую плоть через трусы. Затем он решил, чего мелочиться, раз он уже прошёл точку невозврата, — оттянул резинку трусов и наконец коснулся члена нормально.

Денис беззвучно ахнул и смотрел на него так искренне изумлённо, как не смотрел, наверное, ещё никто в его жизни, а Артём всего лишь медленно и осторожно дрочил ему. Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. Артём запоминал все его выражения лица и готовился впитывать в себя все его звуки. Денис склонился и поцеловал его в шею, так нежно и легко, что он сразу расслабился, но неожиданно тонкую кожу цапнули зубы. Артём вздрогнул и ускорил движения кистью, другой рукой крепко сжимая тонкий бок. Шмальц протяжно застонал в его шею, уткнулся лбом в подбородок, тяжело дыша.

— Хочу… тебя, — прерывисто простонал он, куснул за губу. — Пойдём.

Артёма тащили за руку в спальню. Такого поворота от сегодняшнего вечера он ожидал только в случае, если они снова выпьют половину Винлаба и Денису приспичит поспать в обнимку. А уж такого варианта развития событий как сейчас стоило ожидать разве что в одном случае на четырнадцать миллионов. Тинто выбросил это из головы, когда его уверенно толкнули на широкую кровать.

На его коленях — или даже скорее на бёдрах — снова сидел Шмальц, где-то успевший потерять штаны и оставшийся только в сиреневых боксерах и в носках в тон им. Специально выбирал что ли? Денис притянул его к себе за руку, заставив сесть, а потом небрежно сорвал с него футболку, тут же атаковал зубами ключицу. Денис искусал всю его шею и плечи, когда в районе ширинки стало совсем уж тесно. Со штанами было уже сложнее. Чёрт бы побрал эти узкачи. Шмальц чуть не порвал их, вытряхивая Тинто из брюк.

Хотелось спросить, насколько Денис вообще уверен в своих действиях, какой именно хочет достичь цели, но теперь он снова не давал Артёму ни вдохнуть, ни слова сказать, бесконечно впиваясь в губы. Оказывается, он сильно любил целоваться.

Как далеко они оба готовы зайти в этой странной игре? Что конкретно значило «хочу тебя» из уст Дениса? Артём решил, что если бы даже они поговорили до этого или он разрешил себе задуматься над собственными действиями, то досюда бы они скорей всего не добрались. Пока он позволит Шмальцу распоряжаться своим телом.

Когда совсем уже стало нечем дышать, Артём просто упал на спину, ловко выскользнув из цепких объятий. Денис охнул и ухмыльнулся, затем вдруг потёрся задом о его стояк. Его намерения стали чуть яснее. Артём гладил его худые бёдра и размышлял, когда ещё ему откроется вид, подобный этому.

Денис приподнялся и сполз чуть ниже, обеими руками стал стягивать с него трусы. С себя сорвал тоже, оставшись в одних носках — их снимать вообще не торопился, и выглядело это более чем забавно. Артём умилённо улыбнулся. Шмальц осторожно огладил его член, пока обделённый вниманием и криво ухмыльнулся. Что задумал?

Непривычно было видеть Дениса практически полностью голым, хотя он часто любил бегать по квартире в одном белье в присутствии Артёма. Его стройное тело казалось таким изящным и красиво сложенным, в нём не было ни грамма лишнего. Если бы когда-нибудь Тинто попросили нарисовать человека, юношу, то он наверняка просто нарисовал бы Шмальца.

Денис дрочил ему, касался себя, медленно гладил свой плоский живот и грудь, шумно дыша, специально игнорировал собственный стояк. Артём заметил, что его худые руки чуть подрагивают то ли от возбуждения, то ли от напряжения, он насторожился. Тут Денис остановился и будто бы задумался над чем-то, не зная, что ему делать дальше, или вспоминая инструкции, отпустил его.

Руки Дениса дрогнули сильнее, и Артём перехватил его левую кисть и поднёс её к своим губам, посмотрел в эти сумасшедшие глаза и нежно поцеловал острые костяшки. Денис прерывисто вдохнул и, кажется, чуть расслабился. Хотелось спросить, действительно ли он уверен в своих действиях, хочет ли продолжать, но Артём быстро понял, насколько это будет неуместно и собьёт весь настрой. Лучше молчать и повиноваться, стараясь доставить Денису удовольствие, — в этом Артём не видел ничего плохого.

Его руки незаметно были перемещены на небольшой, но мягкий зад, и Артём послушно начал мять ягодицы. Денис нагнулся и поцеловал его, на этот раз лениво, но не упустил возможности укусить за колючий подбородок. Потом он отнял одну из ладоней от своей задницы и неожиданно куснул кончили указательного и среднего пальцев, затем — Тинто успел только моргнуть — вобрал их в рот и начал сосать. Артём охнул и энный раз пожалел, что под рукой нет камеры. Денис прикрыл глаза, когда он двинул пальцами сам, скользя по влажным губам. Как бы теперь не перевозбудиться.

— Помоги мне, — тихо попросил Денис, когда влажные пальцы покинули его рот, и завёл руку Артёма себе за спину.

Артём коснулся его, осторожно погладил скользкими пальцами, чуть надавил. Денис опять полез целоваться, но теперь больше прерывисто дышал в губы. Артём не до конца понимал, что делает, но решил аккуратно толкнуться пальцем внутрь, вошёл только наполовину. Денис громко ахнул и уткнулся лбом ему в щёку.

— Нет…

— Тебе больно? — тут же испугался Артём, выскользнул из него.

— Да нет, — протянул Денис, сполз с него. — Но так дело не пойдёт, нужно найти что-то типа смазки.

Шмальц убежал в ванную, вернулся через минуту с пустыми руками и злой, стал рыться по тумбочкам. В стороны летел всякий хлам и непонятно вообще откуда взявшиеся у Дениса вещи. Детский крем, игрушечный микрофон и резиновая уточка были вышвырнуты на пол. Артём приподнялся на локтях и наблюдал. Тут Денис достал из недр тумбочки небольшую анальную пробку, с полминуты играл с ней в гляделки, но потом тоже куда-то кинул. Порылся ещё, матюгнулся, прищемив чем-то палец, а потом неожиданно извлёк полупустую бутылочку смазки.

— Не знаю, чьё это, но очень в тему, — обрадованно улыбнулся он, упав обратно на кровать.

Артём не стал заострять внимания на его словах, тем более его снова жадно целовали. Теперь, наверное, пришло время проявить инициативу или хотя бы попробовать. Артём перевернул Дениса вместе с собой под его воодушевлённое хихиканье, навис сверху. Его тут же обняли ногами, он огладил напряжённые бедра и ягодицы, всё ещё смутно представляя, что придётся делать дальше. Он провел кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра и по промежности, накрыл ладонью уже снова каменно стоящий член, другой рукой легонько коснулся сфинктера.

— Если я правильно понял…— выдохнул Артём, гладя с нажимом. — Направляй меня.

Смазка оказалась ужасно холодной, Артём старательно согрел её в ладонях, прежде чем снова коснуться Дениса. Он мимолётно поцеловал острую коленку, огладил промежность и попробовал ещё раз скользнуть пальцем внутрь. Тот вошёл уже легче, Денис застонал, но не сжался, потом отвлёкся и подпихнул себе под поясницу небольшую подушку. Палец вошёл до костяшек, а потом спешно выскользнул. Артём подлил ещё смазки и вернул его на место, осторожно покрутив им и затем начав поступательные движения.

Денис молчал и смотрел на него — наверное, это хороший знак. Артём сел перед ним и начал ласкать его член. Палец двигался уже свободнее, и он вдруг решил чуть согнуть его. Член в его руке тут же дернулся, а Денис удивлённо охнул. Ага, значит, попал по адресу. Он задвигал кистью активнее, время от времени неожиданно сгибая палец и прислушиваясь к звукам Дениса. Тот мычал, выгибался и вцепился одной рукой в колено Артёма, а другой — в изголовье кровати.

Когда Артём попробовал толкнуться вторым влажным пальцем, Денис застонал совсем уж пошло и не смог больше смотреть в глаза, откинув голову на подушки. Ногти впились Артёму в ногу, и он двинул пальцами сильнее. Они скользили в этой тесноте с ужасным хлюпаньем, заглушаемым только ахами Дениса. Артём всё ещё надрачивал ему и тут решил на пробу развести пальцы в стороны, в ответ получив лишь протяжное «бля-я-ть», затем согнул и погладил что-то внутри.

— Тем, я… сейчас, — выдохнул Денис, а Артём внезапно сжал его член у основания, прекратив ласкать его. Шмальц вытаращился. — Ты!..

Он хотел огреть Тинто пяткой, но тот ловко перехватил её и опустил на кровать. Шмальц сокрушенно выдохнул. Артём так и не понял причин его гнева, — вряд ли бы Денис хотел закончить сегодняшний вечер именно так. Он продолжил трахать его пальцами, теперь даже не прикасаясь к постоянно дёргающемуся члену, другой рукой теперь фиксируя его ногу. Денис смотрел в глаза и кусал свои припухшие губы, стонал сквозь них.

Артём капнул ещё смазки, хотя внутри и так было очень скользко, вытащил пальцы, чтобы затем скользнуть сразу тремя. Получилось не сразу. Шмальц тут же вскрикнул и сжался вокруг них. Через пару мгновений всё же позволил двигаться, но теперь дышал совсем тяжело. Тут он потянулся к своему члену и крепко сжал его, начав быстрые движения кистью. Артём остановился.

— Что именно ты хочешь?

Шмальц раздосадовано выдохнул, но тоже сделал паузу.

— Тебя, — чуть хрипло ответил он, облизнулся. — Возьми меня.

— Понял-принял, — кивнул Тинто, вновь пошевелил пальцами. — Где презервативы?

Денис похлопал на него глазами, потом виновато улыбнулся:  
— Не нашёл.

— В смысле? — не отставал Артём, последний раз развёл пальцы под пошлый ах и высвободился.

— Нету, закончились, не знаю, — поморщился Денис, а затем засиял. — Да похуй уже, давай так.

— Кажется, это плохая идея, — пожал плечами Тинто, Шмальц всё отмахивался. Он притянул его к себе ногой и снова поцеловал в губы.

— Ребёнка в твою честь назову, — отшутился Денис, едва оторвавшись.

Артём нахмурился:  
— А если девочка?

Шмальц задумался на полсекунды, за которые успел потереться своим членом о его.

— Артемида, — медленно произнёс он и заржал.

— Чего? — хохотнул Артём. Его уже снова обнимали всем телом. — Всё равно считаю, что это не лучшая…— он не договорил, потому что его схватили за член, обильно обмазывая его смазкой. —… идея.

Артём выдохнул прерывисто, потому что рука Дениса оказалась гораздо увереннее и быстрее, чем он думал. Дальше спорить он не стал, потому что был разумным парнем и вообще не привык дискутировать с теми, кто хватает его за член вот так. Денис приставил его к себе и потёрся промежностью, затем двинул бёдрами, побуждая к действиям.

Взять, значит? Ну, Артём возьмёт. Он медленно вошёл, направляя себя рукой, потому что вокруг было так скользко, что легко можно было не попасть. Осторожно толкнулся, постепенно входя до конца, придерживая Дениса за бедра. Слишком горячо и тесно. Тот зажмурился и закусил губу. Артём застыл ненадолго, успокоительно огладил ноги, снова чмокнул в коленку — теперь в другую — и хотел было спросить, не больно ли Денису, как тот вдруг распахнул глаза.

— Охуеть, — протянул он и коротко хохотнул.

Вот уж действительно — охуеть. Кто знал, что когда-нибудь их дружба дойдет до такого.

Артём толкнулся на пробу, неторопливо выскальзывая, а затем погружаясь обратно. Денис глянул ему в глаза так сумасшедше, что оставалось только продолжить. Артём двигался совсем неспешно, боясь сделать больно или причинить дискомфорт.

Вскоре его снова притянули к себе ногами, сцепив в замок щиколотки за его спиной. Шмальц орудовал конечностями так ловко, подумалось даже, что вместо стандартного набора двух рук и двух ног ему на этапе сборки воткнули четыре руки.

Оказавшись в таком капкане-коконе из конечностей, сжимающих и царапающих его со всех сторон, Артём задвигался чуть быстрее, за что его благодарно укусили за ухо и оглушили стоном. Денис больше вообще не сдерживался. Он выгибался и потирался о него при каждом движении, ахал, стонал и мычал, издавал всю гамму сладострастных звуков. Когда-нибудь Тинто сделает из них виртуальный синтезатор, вот только играть на нём, пожалуй, стоит научиться не только членом. Артём хмыкнул над своими мыслями, когда Денис перехватил его губы и глубоко поцеловал. Одна из его хитрых рук пропала куда-то со спины.

Губы соскользнули на шею, Артём так же плавно толкался, трахая Дениса так нежно, насколько вообще был способен. Тот вдруг напрягся в его руках, завозился.

— Можешь быстрее? Я не хрустальный, — прошипел Шмальц в его шею.

Артём просто шикнул на него, продолжив свою размеренную пытку, тогда Денис укусил его за шею. Это подействовало лишь отчасти. Артём ускорился, но не настолько, чтобы была существенная разница. Денис нетерпеливо зарычал и снова больно укусил.

— Хочу довести тебя так, — внезапно для самого себя шепнул Артём, касаясь губами его уха. Шмальц ахнул и сжался внутри, заставляя ненадолго остановиться.

Они снова влажно целовались. Денис густо покраснел и стискивал его ногами, одновременно лаская свой член и облизывая губы Артёма. Тот подсознательно понял, что они оба уже близки к финишной прямой и приподнялся, оторвавшись от искусанных губ, вновь схватился за бёдра, впиваясь в них пальцами. Недолго думая, он решил закинуть эти длинные ноги себе на плечи под поражённый ах Дениса, — он всё-таки стал вбивать я в него быстрее и размашистее.

— Это… пиздец, — смог проговорить Шмальц. Его глаза слезились, а красные губы теперь совсем не смыкались.

Артём мягко поцеловал его в щиколотку и двинул как-то особо удачно, что Денис весь крупно задрожал и непроизвольно закрыл глаза, задвигал рукой совсем торопливо. Он повторил нужное движение ещё несколько раз, и его неожиданно крепко стиснули внутри.

— Тём-ах! — громко вскрикнул Денис и кончил, пачкая весь свой живот и простынь.

Ещё пара движений заставили Дениса дёргаться, закатив глаза, и материться, то ли от боли, то ли от резких ощущений. На всякий случай Артём вышел, решив додрочить так. Денис, тяжело дышащий и чуть не вырубившийся за пару секунд до этого, перехватил его член неожиданно твёрдой рукой и быстро довёл до разрядки. Артём охнул, кончая на плоский торс под внимательным взглядом Шмальца, затем повалился на кровать рядом с ним.

— Охуенно, — тихо сказал Денис через пару минут, как только отдышался. Тинто промычал что-то в ответ. — Я бы повторил.

Артём поднял голову и вопросительно глянул на него.

— Только мне бы поесть… — мечтательно протянул Денис, потом поморщился. — И отмыться.

— Мм, — согласился Артём и перекатился на бок.

Денис всё ещё лежал на спине, прикрыв глаза, такой умиротворённый, удовлетворённый и спокойный. Красивый. Тинто залюбовался его угловатым лицом и расслабленным телом, обласкал взглядом руки и плечи, тонкие ключицы, изящную шею, линию подбородка. Хотелось потянуться губами и мягко поцеловать его, закусив шершавую кожу, но он нашёл в себе силы сдержаться. Какого хрена Денис такой? Такой, что невозможно отвести взгляд.

Что-то с ним самим не так. Поезд привычной жизни сошёл с рельсов дня три назад и теперь ебашит по пустыне в неизведанные дальние дали, не давая машинисту и кочегарам ни минуты отдыха. Артём засматривается на своего хорошего друга и не понимает, как дальше ему жить эту жизнь. Что будет завтра? Нет. Что будет через час? Непредсказуемость пугала, как и что-то странное, будто пустившее корни в груди.

Денис медленно улыбнулся, так мило и довольно, как кот, обожравшийся сметаны. Он будто почувствовал пристальный взгляд Артёма на своём лице, распахнул глаза и повернул голову к нему.

— Надеюсь, тебе тоже было просто охуительно? — игриво спросил он. Тинто лишь кивнул, отзеркалив улыбку. — Это ведь не испортит нашу дружбу?

Дружбу. Ну да.

Артём ожидал такого с достаточно большой вероятностью, но всё равно звучало, как удар под дых. Можно дружить и спать друг с другом, притворяясь, что ок вам обоим. Только вот срабатывает как надо эта модель редко — он уже успел ощутить подобное на своей шкуре во время учёбы в универе, в тот раз остался с разбитым сердцем и зарёкся лезть в такое впредь, оставив это профессионалам. Артём осознавал, что поддерживать такие отношения будет непросто. Он знал теорию, однажды уже проебался с практикой, но теперь на деле всё могло обернуться непредсказуемо. Это же Шмальц. Тинто было проще сотню раз собрать домашнюю фотолабу с нуля лишь по фоткам и статьям из гугла, проще было оборвать всё здесь и сейчас, но он смотрел на Дениса и понимал, что хотел его больше, чем плёночную Лейку в далёкие школьные годы.

Меняло ли дело, что в тот раз с ним была девушка? Вряд ли. Дэн Шмальц был круче любой девушки. Во многих аспектах. Тем тяжелее была ситуация. Артём был загнан в угол подобной постановкой вопроса. Ему оставалось лишь согласиться, сказать «конечно, нет, бро!» и трахнуть своего бро ещё раз — без вопросов. Он не мог заикнуться о нормальных отношениях — тут уж ничего нормального предложить было нельзя, да и вдруг Денис окажется не заинтересован. Нельзя сказать «нет, ничего уже не будет как прежде», потому что, скорее всего, это его обидит и возведет в Абсолют физическую сторону отношений. Но ничего уже не будет, как прежде — Артём своими глазами видел, с каким лицом кончает Денис, когда кричит его имя.

Голова начинала болеть. Артём натянуто улыбнулся.

— Всё отлично, бро.

Он выкопал себе яму и залез туда, окей.

Денис улыбнулся шире и осторожно сел на кровати.

— Мне реально надо в душ, — отрывисто произнёс он. — Встретишь курьера с пиццей? Я заказал твою любимую.

— В смысле? — Тинто тоже сел, поправил взлохмаченные волосы.

— Два часа назад пиццу заказал ко времени, сейчас привезти должны, — Денис убегал в ванную, а в дверь уже звонили.

Артём грустно подобрал с пола свои трусы, натянул их и завернулся в плед, поплёлся открывать дверь. Он забрал три рыжие коробки у милой девушки-курьера и дал ей двести рублей чаевых, вытащив их из ближайшей куртки Шмальца. За это ему пожелали приятного аппетита и подмигнули. Пройдя мимо зеркала, он увидел на своей шее выглядывающие из-под пледа, начинающие краснеть следы от укусов.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Тинто плюхнулся на диван и открыл верхнюю коробку с пиццей — гавайская, его любимая. Как же Денис хорошо его знал, раз заказал самую вкусную пиццу из его любимой пиццерии.

Артём успел съесть пару кусков, когда Денис наконец выпорхнул из ванной в одном полосатом полотенце вокруг крепких бёдер. Сразу забрал у него одну из коробок и ушёл в спальню, вернулся полностью одетый и энергично жующий.

— Сейчас таки сбегаю за презервативами и продолжим, — весело сообщил Шмальц. — Ты как?

— Я за, — прогудел Артём с набитым ртом.

Денис быстро поцеловал его в жирные губы и ушёл. В квартире сразу стало как-то тихо и пусто.

Артём открыл последнюю пиццу, оказавшуюся маргаритой, и тяжело вздохнул. Кусок в горло уже не лез, хотя обычно он сжирал подобные пиццы буквально целиком. Его как будто что-то душило, не давая ни есть, ни дышать полной грудью, ни спокойно существовать. Сможет ли он оставаться хорошим другом Денису после сегодняшнего дня? Сможет ли он не поехать крышей в процессе? Вероятно, Артёму предстояло узнать это всё опытным путём.


End file.
